Power Rangers Royal Quest
Power Rangers Royal Quest was the Arthurian season and eleventh season created by Future Beetle. The Zord motif contains the Forest Animals were based on. This season was after Power Rangers Planet Savior and before Power Rangers Space Police Elite. It was adapted from Kishi Sentai Doubutsuger. Plot to be added Characters Knight Rangers Allies *Merlin *Igraine *Nimue (Lancelot's mother) *Sir Ector *Bounty Hunter *White Knight *Lucas "Sir Lucan" *Caleb "Sir Calogrenant" *Planet Rangers *Space Police Rangers *WizCat *WizDog Extra Rangers Villains *King Yggdrasil *Morgan le Fay *Dark Baron *Shadowmischief *Medusa *Bounty Hunter (formerly) *Black Knight *Dreadbones Arsenal *Royal Morphers *Royal Sword/Royal Excalibur◆ *Royal Scepter◆ *Royal Talon◆ *Royal Axe◆ *Royal Bow◆ *Royal Antler◆ *Royal Hammer◆ *Royal Lance◆ *Royal Boomerang◆ *Royal Rapier◆ *Royal Flail◆ Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *Fox Royal Zord◆ *Wolf Royal Zord◆ *Hawk Royal Zord◆ *Lion Royal Zord◆ *Unicorn Royal Zord◆ *Stag Royal Zord◆ *Bear Royal Zord◆ *Raccoon Royal Zord◆ *Eagle Royal Zord◆ *Gazelle Royal Zord◆ *Moose Royal Zord◆ Auxiliary Zords *Chameleon Royal Zord *Raccoon Royal Zord *Rabbit Royal Zord *Buffalo Royal Zord *Porcupine Royal Zord *Horse Royal Zord❖ Evil Zords *Cerberus Royal Zord◆ *Orthrus Royal Zord❖ Megazords *Royal Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Royal Cavalry Megazord◆◆ *Royal Monarch Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Royal Raccoon Megazord◆ *Royal Emperor Megazord◆◆◆ *Royal Horsezord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Royal Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Evil Megazord *Dark Knight Megazord◆❖ Episodes *Episode 1: New Legend of Arthurian (First appearance of King Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Gawain, Gwendolyn, Merlin, Nimue, King Yggdrasil, Sir Mordred, Morgan le Fay, Dark Baron and Dreadbones.) *Episode 2: Knights Unite *Episode 3: Camelot Exploration *Episode 4: Collecting the Treasure *Episode 5: Dragon Riding *Episode 6: Troubles in Avalon *Episode 7: The Chameleon Task *Episode 8: Ector and Kay (Both Sir Ector and Kay debuts) *Episode 9: Lamorak Attacks (Lamorak debuts) *Episode 10: Teamwork *Episode 11: Chivalry Match *Episode 12: New Foe Appears (Shadowmischief debuts) *Episode 13: Thieves Attacking *Episode 14: Platinum Secret (Sir Tristan, Sir Lucan and Sir Calogrenant debuts) *Episode 15: Beware of Medusa (Medusa debuts) *Episode 16: The Secret of the Spell Book (Bedivere, Garteh and Morholt debuts) *Episode 17: Damsel in Dstress *Episode 18: Raccoon Rage *Episode 19: Rabbit Signal *Episode 20: Camelot needs Help *Episode 21: Undercover Mission *Episode 22: Knights saves the Day *Episode 23: Retrieving the Spell Book *Episode 24: Saving the Camelot Citizens *Episode 25: Breaking the Curse (Medusa was destroyed by the Knight Rangers) *Episode 26: Capturing the Thief *Episode 27: Finish the Job *Episode 28: Leftover of Medusa's Treasure *Episode 29: Picking up the Evidence *Episode 30: Mischief Payback (Shadowmischief gets destroyed by the Knight Rangers) *Episode 31: The Bounty Hunter (Bounty Hunter debuts) *Episode 32: Knight Rivalry *Episode 33: Light and Dark Knights (Black Knight and White Knight debuts) *Episode 34: Dark Knight Breaking the Sweat *Episode 35: Space and Planet (Planet Savior teamup) *Episode 36: King Arthur's Identity *Episode 37: The Rescue Mission *Episode 38: Helping the Knight *Episode 39: Enchanting the Power (Black Knight was destroyed by the Knight Rangers) *Episode 40: Merlin's Quest *Episode 41: Baron's Plan *Episode 42: Destroying the Dark Power (Dark Baron gets destroyed by the Knight Rangers) *Episode 43: All Hail King Arthur *Episode 44: Calling the Guardians (Bounty Hunter turns good and help the Knight Rangers) *Episode 45: The Evil Witch *Episode 46: Witch's Fall (Morgan le Fay gets defeated, arrested and spends more time in dungeon by the Knight Rangers) *Episode 47: Kingdom falls into Wrong Hands (King Yggdrasil was destroyed by the Knight Rangers) *Episode 48: End of the World Part 1 *Episode 49: End of the World Part 2 *Final Episode: End of the World Part 3 (Sir Mordred was destroyed by King Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Gawain, Gwendolyn, Kay, Lamorak, Tristan, Lucan, Calogrenant, Bedivere, Gareth, Morholt, Bounty Hunter, White Knight, Merlin, Nimue and Ector) Notes *This is the first season to have male Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Rangers and female Pink Ranger since Power Rangers Planet Savior. *This is the first season to have all the Rangers with Knights motif. *This is a first season to have male Blue and Yellow Rangers since Power Rangers Planet Savior. See Also Category:Future Beetle